Dynasty Warriors 9
Dynasty Warriors 9 (真・三國無双8, Shin Sangoku Musou 8) is the ninth main entry of the Dynasty Warriors series. It was first teased by Kou Shibusawa at 2016 PlayStation Press Conference in Japan and formally revealed during Koei's web program Koei-Tecmo Greatest Ever Line Up Special on December 17, 2016. Akihiro Suzuki returns as producer. He has stated that he wants to refresh the one-man superhero experience from the ground up, including new changes to the series's familiar charge attack system. The game will be dubbed in Mandarin for the Chinese port. Gameplay *Following in the footsteps of Toukiden 2, this game will be the first open world entry for the series. Players will be able to explore the full scope of the battlefield and visit nearby cities or towns. The map has over 10 unique cities where items and other services may be purchased. *A day and night cycle similar to Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada is implemented. *Weather changes in real time during battles and may hamper the enemy's awareness. *Encountering a panda in the wild may cause it to aid players with bonuses. *Long-range bow attacks from earlier titles return, though the firing view is in third-person. Can be used to detonate oil cans from afar. Various types of arrows are also available for players to collect. *Players can use grappling hooks to invade enemy castles or climb high mountains. *Additional actions include double jumping, evading, and fishing. *The new state combo system changes the character's attacks depending on their position against surrounding enemies. It comprises of three sequential attacks. **'Trigger Attack' - Initiates a combo by rendering an opponent vulnerable through stunning, juggling, etc. **'Flow Attack' - Hits the target with an array of attacks based on their current state. **'Finish Attack' - Finishes up the combo with a powerful attack. *Weapon switching combos have been removed, though players can still swap weapons through the pause menu. *Story Mode will strictly follow historical events while putting emphasis on individual stories like in Dynasty Warriors 5. Major battles become easier by finishing prior missions leading up to the event itself. Clearing scenarios is necessary to upgrade existing features of the game. *While traveling in-between areas, players may come across hostile tribes, animals, or heavily-guarded supply units. Defeating supply units earn valuable items and money, but doing so will have an impact on upcoming battles. *Sub-quests include hunting wild animals and fighting with foreign tribes. *New modes of transportation have been added. While the swimming feature is back, players may opt to ride boats to reach distant areas faster. *Characters will only be playable in their corresponding eras. Characters All 83 characters up to Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires will return for this title. Suzuki told fans not to expect too many new additions to that list. Known debut characters include: *Zhou Cang *Cheng Pu *Man Chong *Xun You Related Media The game had been demonstrated by Akihiro Suzuki at China and Hong Kong in late July. A popularity poll for overseas fans is being on Facebook from August 2 to September 8. Participants can vote for three of their favorite characters per faction before the decisive winners are selected in the final rounds. *'Wei Poll' - From August 2~6. *'Shu Poll' - From August 7~10. *'Wu Poll' - From August 11~14. *'Other Poll' - From August 15~18. *'Jin Poll' - From August 21~24. *'Semi-Final Poll' - From August 31~September 4. *'Final Poll' - From September 7~8; 24 hours live starting on 10 AM PDT. See Also *''Warriors All-Stars‎‎'' Gallery Famitsu Magazine Cover (DW9).png|May 25, 2017 Weekly Famitsu issue cover External Links *Official site, Twitter icons *Official YouTube teaser *Famitsu interview Category:Games